Heart's Desire
by StBridget
Summary: Sequel to Heart and Soul. Danny and Steve cement their bond. Soulmate AU. McDanno established.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Danny remembered every detail of his wedding to Rachel. He remembered her dress, a simple sheath with a beaded neckline. He remembered her bouquet of white roses. He remembered his mother's royal blue suit. He remembered the bridesmaid's long, full dresses, also royal blue, with the big blue butt bows. He remembered his boutonniere of blue bachelor's buttons. He remembered the vows. He remembered what they ate at the reception—roast beef, new potatoes, and broccoli. He remembered the three-tiered cake laden with white frosting roses. He even remembered Rachel's college roommate catching the bouquet.

He couldn't remember a thing about his wedding to Steve, except Steve standing at the end of the aisle in his dress blues. He couldn't remember the weather. Grace assured him it was sunny and beautiful, but it could have been pouring rain for all he knew. He had no idea what the bridesmaids (Grace, Kono, and Mary) wore. They could have been naked, and he wouldn't have cared. He wouldn't even have remembered wearing his own dress uniform if he hadn't seen the pictures.

All Danny remembered was Steve waiting for him, a huge grin on his face, growing closer and closer as Danny made his way to him. He remembered getting lost in Steve's eyes as they gazed at each other as the minister droned on. Danny couldn't remember his name or what he looked like. He had no idea what he said—some variation on the standard vows, but it could have been pig Latin, and he wouldn't have known the difference.

Danny did remember the rings, even without looking at his every day since. They were antrim bands, a Celtic knot design based on illuminations in the Book of Kels. He wasn't sure what the official meaning was, or if there was one, but to him they symbolized the strands of his and Steve's lives intertwining, no longer distinct. He remembered Chin handing them to him and Steve. He remembered sliding it onto Steve's hand and repeating the minister's words. He remembered Steve doing the same.

He remembered the almost tangible threads tightening between them, binding them to each other, sealing the soul bond.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Danny march down the aisle towards him in his dress uniform, Steve knew this was the day he'd been waiting for all his life. He remembered watching his parents, soulmates, and how happy they were until his mom's death, and wishing that for himself. He remembered how broken his dad had been after her death, and, while he never wanted to feel that pain, he did want someone who meant that much to him. He wanted the joining that marriage brought, but only with his soulmate.

He'd never had that with Catherine. He always knew she'd been hoping for marriage, but he also knew he could never give it to her. Steve was a romantic, and he wanted the whole package—a soulmate, a wedding, an unbreakable bond. To him, marriage was sacred, something only for two people who were meant to be together.

For Steve, that meant Danny. From the moment Danny's fist connected with his jaw, Steve knew it was all or nothing. If he couldn't have Danny, he didn't want anyone. They'd danced around it at first, not exactly ignoring it, but not talking about it. But once the dam broke, Steve knew he couldn't wait any longer. He needed Danny to be _his_ , irrevocably. He needed that bond. He needed to marry Danny.

Fortunately, Danny seemed just as eager. It would just be a small wedding, just their teammates, Grace, Danny's parents, and Mary. They could hold it on Steve's beach, so there wasn't any waiting for a place to be available. All they had to do was buy plane tickets for the out of town relatives and find someone to marry them.

Fortunately, Chin and Kono had a cousin who was available to perform the ceremony, so just a few months after meeting, Steve was standing on the beach watching Danny come towards him.

Steve knew every detail of this day would be imprinted on his mind indelibly: The sun glinting off the water, Chin in his tux, Grace, Mary and Kono in their bridesmaids dresses, the leis around Danny's neck and his own, but most of all Danny. Danny in his dress uniform, coming towards him. Steve felt like his face would split wide open, he was grinning so broadly. Danny's eyes were locked on his, as if there were nothing else in the world but Steve.

Steve listened closely to the minister's words. Each one went straight to his heart. When he said "I do," he had never been more sincere. He took the antrim band Chin handed him, it's intertwined design a symbol of his and Danny's intertwined lives, and placed it on Danny's hand. The jolt he felt was even more powerful than when they first connected. The bonds that now tied them together were almost visible. This was it. This was the moment Steve got everything he had ever wanted. This was the moment he got Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The next chapter will be the wedding night and will be M. Feel free to skip it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pushed Steve back on the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him furiously, delving his tongue into Steve's mouth. He pressed into Steve, melding there bodies together, but it was enough. He wanted to crawl under Steve's skin and never come out. He wanted, _needed_ them to be one, not just in the act of sex, but completely. He didn't want to know where Steve ended and he began.

Danny had heard that was how soulmate's felt, but he'd never heard of it being so intense. Everything with Steve was so much stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, anything he'd heard. Even the tales Rachel had told him of her experience with Stan paled in comparison to how he felt with Steve. The wedding had bound their hearts, but he needed their bodies bound as well.

"Easy, easy," Steve gasped, breaking the kiss. He grasped Danny's hips and held them still and just an inch off his body. "We've got time. No need to rush."

Danny attacked Steve's neck, peppering it with kisses, trailing his lips down Steve's neck to his chest. "Can't wait," he moaned. "Need you now."

"Shh, shh, slow down," Steve said. He ran his hands slowly down Danny's back, intending to soothe, but it only fired the man up more. Danny whined and ground harder into Steve.

"I need you in me, _please_."

Steve gave in. There'd be time enough for slow later. He attached his lips to Danny, pulled him in close to his body, and let the kiss build to its previous intensity. He flipped them over and pressed down, echoing Danny's desire to meld them together. But it wasn't enough. Danny was right; he needed to be in him.

Steve quickly prepped Danny and slid into him. He gasped with the intensity. It was so much better than even the first time, when their climax had built so quickly Steve hadn't even gotten inside Danny. Steve thrust desperately, but soon lost track of the physical sensations. It was Danny, only Danny, until it wasn't—it was _them._ Their coupling completed the bonding the wedding had started. They were bound together, body and soul, forever.

Steve and Danny climbed together. Steve imagined they were dragons in flight, soaring in tandem, twining together, until at last they exploded as one.

Steve slipped out of Danny and rolled them onto their sides, keeping their bodies pressed together. "Mine," he growled. "Yours."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Ours."

They were quiet for a moment, then Danny spoke again. "I suppose you're going to start talking about kids now."

That caught Steve off guard. "What?"

"Soon as we got together, you asked me to marry you," Danny said. "Now we're married; kids are the next logical step."

"Do you want kids?" Steve asked.

"Nah, Gracie's enough. We could get a dog, though," he teased.

"Or a cat," Steve countered.

Danny chuckled. "We're not going to agree on that, either, are we?"

Steve kissed the top of his head. "Probably not. Okay, then. No kids, no dogs, no cats."

"Just us," Danny said, kissing Steve's chest.

"Just us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Maudlin Mush refused to skip this chapter in case I slipped in references to dragons or cats, or dogs, so I couldn't resist. ;)

A/N: There will be a third one, but it'll be sad/bittersweet-end of life fic.


End file.
